The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to splice connectors.
Connectors are used throughout the telecommunications and electronics industries in general to connect wires or other conductor members. Such connectors may allow one wire or conductor member to be spliced or electrically connected to another wire or conductor member. Although these connectors are used throughout the electronics industry, such connectors are particularly suited for connection of the xe2x80x9cring and tipxe2x80x9d connectors of telephone systems. The conductor members to be connected are typically inserted into the connector and the connector is crimped or clamped to electrically connect the wires.
Although there are many existing connectors of varying designs, these prior art connectors have disadvantages. Some prior art connectors, for example, have no means for testing the connected wires. If an operator must test the connection or the wires after a connector has been installed, for example by crimping, the operator must first cut the connector from one or more of the wires. The wires typically must then be stripped of their outer insulation to allow the operator to take measurements such as current and/or voltage measurements. If the operator determines that no problem is present at the connector or in the tested wires, then the connection has been unnecessarily destroyed. Typically, the operator must then install a new connector. Accordingly, troubleshooting wires connected using connectors of such prior art designs may be a slow task in which many functioning connectors are wasted.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a splice connector assembly for mechanically and selectively electrically connecting first and second conductor members includes a connector body adapted to receive the first and second conductor members. The connector body includes a first body member and a second body member adapted to engage the first body member. First and second electrically conductive terminals in the connector body are adapted to electrically engage the first and second conductor members, respectively. An electrically conductive bridge member is mounted in the connector body such that the bridge member is movable between a closed position, wherein the bridge member electrically connects the first and second terminals and thereby the first and second conductor members, and an open position, wherein the bridge member does not electrically connect the first and second terminals, such that the first and second conductor members are not electrically connected by the splice connector assembly. The splice connector assembly is arranged and configured to crimp the first conductor member to the first terminal when the first and second body members are engaged with the first conductor member positioned therebetween.
According to some embodiments, the first terminal of the splice connector assembly described above includes an insulation displacement connector. The first body member, the second body member, and the first terminal may be relatively arranged and configured to push the first conductor member into the insulation displacement connector when the first body member and the second body member are forced into engagement with the first conductor member positioned therebetween.
The splice connector assembly may also be arranged and configured to crimp the second conductor member to the second terminal. The second terminal may include a second insulation displacement connector. According to some embodiments, the connector body includes a third body member adapted to engage the first body member, and the splice connector assembly is arranged and configured to crimp the second conductor member to the second terminal when the first and third body members are engaged with the second conductor member positioned therebetween. The first and second terminals may extend from opposite sides of the first body member.
The splice connector may further include: third and fourth electrically conductive terminals in the connector body adapted to electrically engage third and fourth conductor members, respectively; and a second electrically conductive bridge member mounted in the connector body such that the second bridge member is movable between a closed position, wherein the bridge member electrically connects the third and fourth terminals and thereby the third and fourth conductor members, and an open position, wherein the second bridge member does not electrically connect the third and fourth terminals, such that the third and fourth conductor members are not electrically connected by the splice connector assembly. The splice connector assembly is arranged and configured to crimp the third conductor member to the third terminal when the first and second body members are engaged with the third conductor member positioned therebetween. The third terminal may include a third insulation displacement connector.
The bridge member may be mounted in the connector body such that the bridge member can be translated between the open and closed positions. The bridge member may be rotatably mounted in the connector body such that the bridge member can be rotated between the open and closed positions.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a method for splicing and selectively electrically connecting and disconnecting first and second conductor members using a splice connector assembly including a connector body and first and second electrically conductive terminals and a bridge member mounted in the connector body, the connector body including first and second body members, is provided. The method includes: inserting the first and second conductor members into the connector body between the first and second body members; electrically engaging the first and second conductor members with the first and second terminals, respectively; electrically connecting the first and second conductor members by placing the bridge member in a closed position wherein the bridge member electrically connects the first and second terminals; and thereafter electrically disconnecting the first and second conductors by placing the bridge member in an open position wherein the bridge member does not electrically connect the first and second terminals. The step of engaging the first and second conductor members with the first and second terminals includes engaging the first and second body members such that the first conductor member is crimped to the first terminal.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a splice connector assembly for mechanically and selectively electrically connecting first and second conductor members includes a connector body adapted to receive the first and second conductor members. The connector body includes a first body member and a second body member adapted to engage the first body member. First and second electrically conductive terminals in the connector body are adapted to electrically engage the first and second conductor members, respectively. An electrically conductive bridge member is mounted in the connector body such that the bridge member is movable between a closed position, wherein the bridge member electrically connects the first and second terminals and thereby the first and second conductor members, and an open position, wherein the bridge member does not electrically connect the first and second terminals, such that the first and second conductor members are not electrically connected by the splice connector assembly. The first terminal of the splice connector assembly includes an insulation displacement connector.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a method for splicing and selectively electrically connecting and disconnecting first and second conductor members using a splice connector assembly including a connector body and first and second electrically conductive terminals and a bridge member mounted in the connector body, the connector body including first and second body members, is provided. The method includes: inserting the first and second conductor members into the connector body between the first and second body members; electrically engaging the first and second conductor members with the first and second terminals, respectively; electrically connecting the first and second conductor members by placing the bridge member in a closed position wherein the bridge member electrically connects the first and second terminals; and thereafter electrically disconnecting the first and second conductors by placing the bridge member in an open position wherein the bridge member does not electrically connect the first and second terminals. The first terminal includes an insulation displacement connector, and the step of engaging the first and second conductor members with the first and second terminals includes forcing the first conductor member into the insulation displacement connector.
The present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.